1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fruit grating tool, more particularly one, which is safe to use, and can prevent the user's hands from touching the fruit or small pieces made out of the fruit in operation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Some fruits, e.g. garlic, are usually previously grated into small pieces or mud for use in cooking and dining. Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional tool 10 is provided for grating fruits into small pieces or mud with. The tool 10 is in the shape of a board, and has a grating section 201 formed with sloping teeth 20 neatly arranged into lines and rows. To grate a fruit with the tool, the user holds the fruit with one hand, and rubs the fruit on the grinding section 201 to and fro. Thus, the fruit becomes small pieces.
It is found that there are disadvantages of the tool as followings:    1. The fruit will become smaller and smaller to be difficult to hold firmly during the course of its being rubbed against the grating section. Furthermore, the user's hand is likely to be rubbed against the grating section to be injured accidentally if the user fails to hold the fruit firmly in using the tool. In other words, the tool is not safe to use.    2. The user's hands will become garlicky, and could smell unpleasant to other peoples or the user after rubbing garlic on the tool to produce garlic mud.    3. Fruits could be contaminated when they are rubbed against the tool to become small pieces in case the user's hands are dirty, i.e. it could be not hygienic enough to use the tool to grate foods.